


Passage

by shadowcat500



Series: Wanderlust [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, and rem, i really like gin she's cool, like irl i think theyre cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Rem makes it to a port and makes a friend.
Series: Wanderlust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693201





	Passage

Rem buys passage to the nearest port, and finally buys xerself some new clothes. (Xe’ll take death over another petticoat, the lace, the scratchy net… ugh.) A simple light-blue shirt and brown cotton trousers, nothing fancy. 

Funds are limited and vanish quickly. A thousand credits went on the boat ride (Xe knows xe got scammed, but the captain agreed to keep xer trip off the books. Can’t risk xer parents tracking xer down.), forty went on the clothes, another forty goes on a haircut, a dye job and a plain cap, twenty goes on dinner, and fifty go on a bed for the night. 

Three-hundred and fifty credits won’t last long. (It might, if xe rations, but rainy-day funds go quick when it starts pouring.) Xe needs a job, fast. Hopefully travelling. Xe spends the time xe isn’t asleep in that dingy inn room thinking of any skills xe has that might be useful on a ship, and ends with only being useful as a cook. Xe can get used to cheap meals, as long as xe has some kind of spices. Garlic is an antioxidant, and that means it keeps for a long time. Hopefully.

*8*8*

Xe starts looking around for job postings and finds none. No cruise ship wants a cook on xer first voyage, and no trading crew wants a cook with xer skills.  
One day, xe sees a man xe _knows_ works for xer parents asking around the bar xe’s in, and xe bolts before he can see xer. Xe runs all the way back to the inn xe’s staying at (cheaper and grimier than the first: xe doesn’t trust the bed but xe trusts the pavement less) and stays panting in the hallway for a few minutes.  
It’s over. It’s over. The captain lied, xer parents have found her and xe’s going to have to go back home and marry some fucker whose parents want to solidify a business arrangement with xer parents and xe’ll have to have children and stay at home and-

“You okay?”

A face appears in xer swimming vision and Rem almost (keyword: almost) screams and presses xerself back against the wall she somehow ended up leaning against. Xe digs her fingernails into the palms of xer hands. Breathe. “…yeah. Fine.” In, count to three, out, repeat. C’mon, xe can do this.

The girl looks unconvinced. “Are you sure? If someone’s after you, I can kick their ass.”

In, count to three, out. She probably means someone like a creep in the street who wouldn’t leave xer alone, but her words are still strangely comforting. “Thanks, but that’s not necessary.”

“Hm.” The girl pauses, before holding out a hand to pull Rem up. “Want a hand? I’m Gin, by the way.”

Rem cautiously takes Gin’s hand. “Rem.”

“Wanna stay at my place tonight?”

“Uh…” What has xe got left to lose? Not anything xe cares about or hasn’t lost before. “Sure?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this is in my over-detailed summary tone. help. 
> 
> I think Passage is my best title yet. I'm... really bad at titles.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! Kudos gets updates out quicker.


End file.
